


Not a fanfic but please help

by carowolflgbt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carowolflgbt/pseuds/carowolflgbt
Summary: Trying to find a fanfiction.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Not a fanfic but please help

So I read a fanfic where Yang becomes depressed when Blake leaves for Mantle saying she has a surprise, in the end Blake painted her life and showed those paintings at an art gallery.  
Can someone help me finding this fanfiction please.


End file.
